The Beauty That Was A Beast
by Lina Marie
Summary: "I don't know what to do. I love Cat, but every part of me loves you." He whispered as he took my hands in his, my head tilting as I smiled softly. "Do what you think is best for you. I will be fine with whatever decision you choose." I said as I kissed his cheek, leaning my forehead against his. "I...We choose you. Me and my beast." He said as a real smile appeared on his lips.
1. Chapter 1

(OC POV)

"No! Please...stop it!" I screamed as another zap of electricity went through me, arching my back as my body twitched with the pain it created.

"She is almost zere, just a little bit more." the scientist said as he cranked the dial higher, a screaming tearing out of my throat as the pain became unbearable. My heart stopped and my body slowly started shutting down, my mouth opening as I tried to take in a breath. Then it all went black.

(5 Minutes Later)

I took in a deep breath as I opened my eyes, arching my back as my body worked again.

"Ah, she has avakened. Tell me girl, how do you feel?" he said as we walked up to my chained body, electricity still zapping me where the chains touched skin. I panted as I tried to regain control of my wondering mind, my eyes narrowing when I realized I was different. I could see each different grain of the cement below me, my head tilting when I could hear the scientist's heartbeat. Taking a deep breath I could smell a faint odor of food, coming from his breath when he talked to me. When I closed my eyes I could feel my surroundings, knowing that there were seven others here. Clenching my hands into fists I held my breath, realizing I couldn't hear my own heartbeat.

"What did you do to me?" I spat out from between clenched teeth, gasping when I felt something cut my cheek. Running my tongue over my teeth, I realized my canines were longer.

"I have made you undead." the scientist said with a wondrous smile, studying me with a keen eye.

"What!?" I screamed as I yanked against my chains, surprised when I heard the metal groan. I finally felt the strength under my skin, pulling harder until it gave in. Landing on my feet with catlike grace, I ripped the chains from my person.

"Amazing." he whispered as he watched me move, gasping when I grabbed his throat.

"Tell me everything!" I yelled into his face as I squeezed slightly harder, careful of the strength I had now.

"You are undead. Like a vampire, but vithout their weaknesses. Only human blood vill keep you alive now, but unfortunately you are not immortal. I have only slowed your aging process by a few years. You vill heal like a vampire as vell, you are the perfect creature aside from being mortal." he spat the last word like it was a disgrace, my wrist flicking as I snapped his neck angrily.

"Bastard." I spat at his dead body as I moved to a mirror across the room, studying my features carefully as I frowned angrily. I was just as beautiful as I was when I was human, which was good because I didn't want to be god-like. My eyes though were pitch black with no centers, I had claws on my fingers and vampire fangs. Raising an eyebrow I tested my speed, finding I was much faster then before. Walking up to the door I decided to test my strength, kicking the door and smiling when it flew.

"Awesome." I whispered as I walked out into the hallway, gasping when a gunshot entered my leg. Turning towards the left I saw the shooter, speeding over and snapping his neck. I disposed of every guard that I passed by, nodding when I sensed none else. I made my way outside and looked back, the building weird in shape and scary looking. Tilting my head when I heard honking cars, I turned around and gasped. A large, and very obviously American, city was right there.

"I am not in Britain." I said as I studied the large buildings, narrowing my eyes and seeing humans walking.

"Damn." I muttered quietly.

(5 Hours Later)

I still was no closer to finding a home and it was getting dark, my eyes rising from the sidewalk to see the sunset.

"Damn that German." I muttered under my breath as I entered a bar, counting the money I stole from the guards.

_Just enough for a drink_ I thought dryly as I moved towards the bartender, bringing out the money and setting it on the counter.

"Can I please have a bottle of vodka?" I said as the bartender turned towards me, the man nodding as he took my money.

"Here ya go." he said as he reached under the counter for a moment, producing a bottle and handing it to me.

"Thank you." I said before moving away and to a table, sitting and kicking my feet up. I opened it and took a sip of the strong drink, frowning when I was halfway and it barely fazed me.

"Damn it all." I muttered as I finished the bottle and barely felt a buzz, my teeth clenching as I went to the restroom. My eyes were turning black again, my fangs and claws elongating.

"Calm, Sarafina, calm." I whispered to myself as I closed my eyes, struggling not to clench the sink. A woman entered the bathroom quietly, gasping when she saw me.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Hey, are you ok?" she said as she walked up to me, setting a hand on my arm gently. I grabbed it and flipped her onto her back, straddling her with my hand on her neck. My eyes snapped open and they were fully black, a hiss leaving me as I bared my fangs angrily. The sound snapped me out of it, my body leaping away as I gasped.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I..." I started before I jumped up and ran from the room, hearing the woman call my name as I left the bar. Using my speed I ran to the nearest apartment building, jumping up to grab the fire escape ladder and climbing to the top.

"I'm a monster...I wanted to eat her." I whispered to myself as I leaned against a shack, sliding to the floor as I sob left me and I held my head.

(Midnight)

My eyes snapped open when I heard footsteps, nearly silent to human ears but not mine. A man suddenly came into my view, his eyes surprised as he found me.

"Hey." he said softly as he crouched next to me, reaching out with an unsure smile.

"Stay away from me." I said as I crawled back away from him, ignoring my instincts that told me he's different.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt ya." he said as he moved forward once again, my eyes narrowing in anger as I tried to calm down.

"Believe me, it is not me we should be worried about." I muttered as I turned my back to him, taking deep breaths as I held my head tightly.

"You seem frightened, maybe I can help you." he said as I heard him move closer once again, his hand landing on my back as my eyes snapped open.

"I said stay away!" I yelled as I turned and shoved him away from me, watching as he went flying across the roof. He slammed into a vent and hit the ground, shaking his head as he looked at me with surprise. I could feel my fangs slowly elongating, my nails growing longer as well. My eyes turned black as I glared at him angrily, a hiss leaving me before I turned and ran. He was suddenly in front of me, grabbing my shoulders as his eyes flashed amber.

"We're not so different, see?" he said as he held onto me quite tightly, my hands rising to dislodge his hands before I kicked him away. He flew off the roof with a surprised yell, my eyes wide as I realized what I did.

"Damnit." I hissed out as I held my head tightly, shaking my head to clear the image. Something landed behind me and I turned around, spying a woman with red hair and the same amber eyes.

"You bitch!" she yelled in an abnormally deeper voice, charging me with her clawed hands. I hissed and dodged her attack, kicking her back harshly. She snarled and flipped onto her feet, attacking me once again claws first. Grabbing her hands I pulled her face up to mine, hissing in it then throwing her off the roof as well. As she flew over the edge with a scream, I shook my head and took a flying leap. Landing on the next building over, I kept running across the city. Eventually I made my way into the building I started at, glancing at the dead guards in the corner.

"Dumb bastards." I muttered as I tried to find somewhere to sleep, coming across what looked like barracks. There was showers in there and I sighed, stripping as I started the water. As I stepped in a content moan came from me, my tense muscles relaxing as the hot water ran down them. I ran my fingers through my hair as I washed it, the pouf relaxing my tense body as I washed myself. After I was done I sat in the pouring water, thinking about everything that happened.

"I'm a monster." I whispered as I sank to the floor of the shower, a sob tearing from me as I cradled my head in my hands. I missed my fiance', my mother, my father, my brothers... The water turned cold but I barely noticed it, my body shaking as I sobbed in hopelessness. The faces of the ones I loved flashed through my mind, the fact that I couldn't see them for their safety making my heart squeeze. A few hours later I rose and turned the water off, stepping out and drying myself off numbly. Grabbing the clothes I had on before, I slipped them on and made my way to a bed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I whispered to the ceiling as I thought of my loved ones, closing my eyes as tears silently fell down my cheeks. My stormy gray eyes were glossy with tears, my pale blonde hair falling in my face as I turned onto my side.

"Goodbye." I said before I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath as I tried to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

(OC POV)

(2 Weeks Later)

I walked the streets of busy New York, New York, raising an eyebrow at how busy everybody seemed. Wincing at the sound my stomach was making, I sighed as I realized I would need to feed again.

"Damn it all." I muttered under my breath as I stopped in front of a cafe, frowning as I remembered being able to enjoy a cappuccino. Another sigh left me as I moved on from the busy business, glancing up as a helicopter passed by quite quickly. Somebody shoved past me roughly as they talked on their phone, sending me a dirty look as they walked away.

"Bloody hell." I spat out as I clenched my jaw angrily, rubbing my eyes as I focused on calming down. My body tensed as I felt someone stop in front of me, their scent different from the people around us and obviously male. Looking up my eyes widened when I realized it was the man from a few weeks ago, the one I threw off the roof to certain death when he tried to restrain me.

"You have got to be kidding me." I muttered as I looked up at him with an exhausted expression, his eyebrows raising as he huffed out a laugh.

"Hello to you too." he said as his hands went into his jacket pockets, a puff of steam leaving his mouth into the cold air as he talked.

"I do not have time for this." I huffed out as I stepped around him and kept walking, rolling my stormy eyes when his light footsteps followed me.

"Look, I just want to help you out." he said as he stayed on my right shoulder, my irritation growing as he kept following me.

"Leave me be." I said quietly as I glared at him over my shoulder, my long blonde hair whipping over my shoulder in the breeze. He stopped for a moment which gave me the opportunity to walk faster, my temper snapping when I heard him run to catch up. Spinning on my heels I grabbed the front of his jacket, yanking him into a dark alley and pinning him against the wall.

"Stop being a bloody nuisance!" I hissed out as my eyes turned completely black, fangs growing from my incisors as my nails became claws. He frowned and rose his hands to show he wasn't a threat, my eyes closing as I shook my head and let him go.

"Hey, are you ok?" he said quietly as his gaze followed me, my back hitting the opposite wall as I slid to the ground.

"No, I am not. I am a monster, how can I be ok with that?" I muttered as I brought my knees to my chest, holding my head in my hands as I struggled to calm down.

"Hey, whoa, it's gonna be ok." he whispered as he came up to me and kneeled, taking off his jacket to wrap it around my shoulders softly. I curled into myself tighter so he wouldn't see me, feeling as my claws and fangs disappeared slowly.

"I am away from home, I know nobody here. I am all alone." I whispered as I opened my eyes and stared at my palms, darkness meeting my gaze as I hid my face from the outside world.

"I can help you if you let me, you don't have to be alone you know." he said as he shuffled away from me slightly, leaving his jacket on my shoulders as he sighed. I peaked over my hands to see him looking up, his gaze lowering to capture mine curiously.

"Why do you want to help me? We are strangers." I said as I finally lifted my face from my palms, a frown on my features as I pulled his jacket tighter around me.

"Because I am all alone too." he said as he smiled softly at me, both our heads flicking toward the deepest part of the alley as something shifted. A human came into view, a gun in his hand and a sadistic smile on his face.

"Give me what I want and nobody gets hurt." he said with a crazed tone as he stopped a few feet away from us, my new friend moving as if to get up as he glared at him. Holding out a hand I grabbed his arm, his muscles flexing under my touch as he looked at me. Shaking my head I got up and handed him his jacket, flicking my hair over my shoulder as I looked at the mugger.

"You would not want to hurt me, would you luv?" I said as I tilted my head and stepped closer to the man, his eyes becoming clouded as I fluttered my eyelashes and smiled.

"Never." he whispered in his daze as he allowed me to come within inches of him, my hand grabbing his own that held the gun as his eyes stayed cloudy.

"Then let us put this toy away, shall we?" I whispered as I lowered his hand and grabbed the gun smoothly, my eyes drooping as my lips came impossibly close to his. My pupils dilated as my breath left my mouth and entered his, his body dropping as the sweet scent left him temporarily paralyzed. Twirling the gun around my finger with a smirk, I turned towards my new friend to see his surprised expression.

"What?" I said with an innocent expression as I tucked the gun into my pants, pushing my hair behind my ear as I took a deep breath.

"Wow...that was amazing. Come on, let's go to my house." he said with an excited grin as he took my hand gently, leading me out into the city and towards the east.

(1 Hour Later)

"I though you said you were all alone." I muttered in irritation as my new friend, Vincent, watched his friend, JT, examine me curiously.

"I meant I'm the only one I know with this...condition. He's a normal, human friend of mine." he said with a chuckle as I glared at the stranger, snapping my teeth at him when he tried lifting my chin.

"Jesus." he gasped out as he backed away from me in fright, a smirk on my face as I flicked my hair over my shoulder.

"Do not touch me." I said with a irritated glared towards the human, his hand rising to push his glasses back into place.

"Well she isn't a beast, so I have no idea what she is." JT said as he ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous air around him as he looked at the ground.

"I figured that one out on my own JT, but I need information that can help her." Vincent said as he leaned against the counter I sat on, JT sighing as he looked up at me then at his friend.

"We won't know anything until I run some tests, which means I'll need a blood sample." the man said as he glanced at me nervously, my eyes narrowing at the thought of being a test subject again.

"You will not touch me with anything pertaining to science." I hissed out as I bared my teeth instinctually, my inner monster coming out as my fangs grew. JT backed away as he rose his hands helplessly, Vincent laying a hand on my shoulder as he stepped in front of me.

"Hey, calm down. We can't help you if we don't have any information." he said calmly as he forced me to meet his gaze, a frown coming to my face as my features returned to normal.

"I can tell you what my creator told me." I said with disgust as I remembered the vile man, my hands clenching into fists unknowingly as anger surged through me.

"Tell us everything." Vincent said with an open expression as he let go of me, taking a step back and crossing his arms over his chest patiently.

"Well, he said I am undead, like a vampire. But fortunately I do not have their weaknesses. I will heal like them, though I am not immortal, my aging process has merely slowed down. The only problem I have with this...condition, is that I need human blood to stay alive. I am a monster." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around my torso, closing my eyes as I bowed my head in shame. Everything was quiet in the houseboat for moments after I finished, JT finally shifting to move a little closer.

"Vince, does she have a heartbeat?" he whispered as he came up to Vince's right shoulder, said man closing his eyes as he tilted his head towards me. They snapped open to look at me in surprise, his arms dropping as he frowned at what he heard.

"There is only two heartbeats in here. Ours. She really is undead." Vincent said as he walked closer till he was bumping into my knees, his eyes closing again as his head lowered to my chest.

"Jesus lady, what did they do to you?" JT murmured as he ran his fingers through his hair again, muttering to himself about what he was going to do. Vincent lifted his head from in front of my chest, a sad expression on his face as he studied my features.

"I am so sorry." he whispered outside of his human friend's hearing range, my features softening as I sighed quietly at his words.

"What does not kill you makes you stronger, am I right?" I said with a sad smile as I got off of the counter, moving away from Vincent as I stepped up to JT boldly.

"I will allow you to take one sample of my blood. No more." I said firmly and I leaned on one hip, my arms crossing over my chest as I raised an eyebrow. JT stopped muttering and turned towards me, surprise in his features before he got excited.

"Of course! Get back on the counter, let me get my stuff out." he said hurriedly as he moved towards his briefcase, my head tilting in curiosity as I did what he said immediately.

"Your friend is easily excitable." I muttered to Vincent as said man came up to my side, a breathless laugh leaving him as he glanced at the object of my words.

"You have no idea." he whispered as JT finally got his stuff and came towards me, Vince laying a comforting hand on my back when I tensed habitually.

(The Next Day)

Vincent disappeared the whole morning but came back in the afternoon, my nerves on edge because I was stuck in his houseboat all day alone.

"How could you do that to me? Do you have any idea how stir crazy I was becoming? Not the way I wanted to spend my day, in case you were unaware. So rude." I shot at him as he walked through the front door, an exhausted look on his features as he closed the door.

"I'm sorry Sarafina, but I do have things to do. You coming into my life doesn't change that." he said as he hung up his jacket and moved towards the fridge, my eyebrow rising as I sighed and rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"I do not expect it to, but at least you could have given me a list of what not to do. I have no idea how to live now that everything has changed. And going out when I am hungry without an escort is not exactly safe for the people I come across." I muttered dryly as I jumped up to sit on the stainless steel counter, taking a deep breath of the lemony scent of cleaning supplies I used.

"That's why I got this." the man said as he fetched the bag he left by the front door, dropping it onto the counter so I could see the blood bags within it. My surprised gaze lifted to his own, a hand reaching in to grasp a blood bag almost reverently.

"Why did you do this for me?" I said in confusion as I frowned down at the deep red contents, looking up at him when he sighed and jumped up to sit on the counter too.

"Because I knew you wouldn't be ok with killing people to survive. I have a friend that works at the hospital and he said he'd help me with your situation. Besides, I knew you were hungry and I was hoping to show you the fun parts of the city today without worrying." Vincent said with a half smile as he got off the counter, moving to get me a stainless steal thermos. I glanced down at my new sustenance once again, my mind running over the selfless act he did for me. He set the thermos down in front of me and started filling it, not one look of disgust on his face as he did it for me.

"Thank you, for everything. You are a great man Vincent." I whispered as he handed the thermos to me, pausing from slipping on his jacket to look up at me.

"Not everybody thinks so." he said with a sad smile as he zipped it up and fastened the buttons, a frown coming to my face as I set the thermos down and walked up to him.

"Do not let them tell you different. If they do then they do not truly know you, and their opinions do not matter at that point." I whispered as I cupped his cheek with a soft hand, rising to kiss him on his jaw sweetly before pulling away to get ready. I disappeared up the stairs before I saw his expression, taking deep breaths to calm down as I slipped on my boots and jacket. Looking at the mirror I made sure everything was fine, a soft smile coming to my face as I thought of the man waiting downstairs.

"I think I will like it here." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair with a happy smile, winking at myself before twirling on the balls of my feet excitedly. Moving to the stairs I hurried down them, seeing Vincent waiting at the door with a raised eyebrow. Grabbing my thermos I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.


End file.
